zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Photobucket links word bubble signature Queen Gohma Sakon Wow, seriously Caves Dufus™ Gallery Making new Categories May I make new Categories for Zeldapedia?Votaw (talk) 00:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not the person to ask. It's a community decision. Create a thread in the forum and see what others think. --AuronKaizer ' 00:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Cerberu I am of the opinion that User:CerberuΣ GR should be blocked. He readded reverted material, engaged in personal attacks (calling Stars pathetic), and changedhttp://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:AmazingLink&diff=298701&oldid=298666 AmazingLink's comment. -'Isdrak ' 20:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Bloody image Errrr.... Language userbox alternative To let other people know that persons level of speaking english --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You can translate the site into Arabic on your computer if you want to so much. Most sites on the internet are in english unless you translate them. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Embeded youtube video Another problem I came to you with, lucky you Legend of Zelda series Look at me, asking you for help! Languages Unacceptable Username? Pictures Refrence Welcome back Images from videos Location based off af ip adress Blocking I made a "poll" CAN I DELETE MY ACCOUNT?!?!?! Clearly, I don't Vandalism Contest Random thingy lets be friends :KAY BRO --AuronKaizer ' 23:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So, you seem good with getting such amazing images. (I think I spoke with you about this in the past) Anyway I dunno if you take requests, or someone else does, but do you think sometime you could get a screencap for me of Mamamu Yan and the woman in red in Kakariko Village (when Link is older) in OoT? If not, thanks anyway! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the compliment. Sadly though, at present, the powerful computer I use to do my "work" is out of order, and this laptop I'm currently using doesn't have capable hardware to get the best results available, which is what I aim for. But I'll definitely be getting back to it whenever I get the thing back in working order. As an alternative, you could ask Triforce 14, who is the second half of the World-Famous Zeldapedia Screencap Team™, but considering his activity level recently, I don't know. So you may have to be patient. Anyways, thanks for coming to me with this and thanks again for the kind words. --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me! Shame to hear that your computer isn't working, hope that gets sorted out. I'll be sure to ask your other half, heh heh. If he cannot do it, I can always wait until you get your computer sorted out. In no rush! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Southern Swamp Shooting Gallery I don't think there's an article for the gruff guy who owns that place, but I have a nice picture of him I found on my computer. Should it be uploaded? Added to the location page or create a character page? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't he the guy who is identical to the Man from the Bazaar? Maybe it should be expanded to feature his MM appearance, then... even though it conflicts with the article name, haha. You should ask Joe's opinion on this. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 19:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, I forgot that he's the Bazaar owner's parallel twin. I'll ask him. Here's the image btw. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Voting in blogs Re: Personal Images Green names in history of pages Bad story thing Two people using one account? That's like antisockpuppeting Oni Link 13:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Vaati's Palace image The Vaati's Palace image I uploaded should probably have the blue around it be transparent. I was able to find the image using the "map viewer" tool in my emulator but it had that blue outlining the main shape. I just filled the rest of the outside blue as I couldn't figure out how to make it transparent. If you could take care of that (or let somebody that can know), it would be great. Sorry about all the upload mistakes in that last bunch. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I apparently need more instructions Could you... Hey, AK! Well, I'd like to thank you for welcoming me here. This place looks so chaotic, and I'll need all of the help I can get to get used to it. Anyway, I see that you deleted my comment to lolzman12. I'm really sorry if I looked like a total jerk. Its just that I was pretty angry that he called himself "triforce of epic," because it looked like he was trying to imitate me or something. I'm so sorry about that. I'm not the jerkish kind of guy. And you are indeed right: I do know my Zelda stuff. Ha Ha. Your best regards, TriforceofEpicness Hey, AK! Well, I'd like to thank you for welcoming me here. This place looks so chaotic, and I'll need all of the help I can get to get used to it. Anyway, I see that you deleted my comment to lolzman12. I'm really sorry if I looked like a total jerk. Its just that I was pretty angry that he called himself "triforce of epic," because it looked like he was trying to imitate me or something. I'm so sorry about that. I'm not the jerkish kind of guy. And you are indeed right: I do know my Zelda stuff. Ha Ha. Your best regards, TriforceofEpicness